Transformers: Age of Extinction
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: Back to my roots with theorizing what the movie's going to be like, I theorize Transformers: Age of Extinction. When the evil Decepticon Motorbreath gets a hold of an ancient Autobot ship with dangerous cargo, the Autobots must reclaim it for the sake of the Earth. But they must be wary of the horrors that exist inside. Rated: T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

On a desolate street at sunset, drove a large Freightliner Argosy, the engine growling like a panther and its windows shining with a slight purple tint. As it drove by, other cars that had previously gone unnoticed started up and followed him; two Lamborghini Gallardos, one blue, one green, a red Pagani Huayra, an orange McLaren, a white Aston Martin DBS, and a bevy of Chevy Trax SUVs. As the convoy drove by, it caught the attention of two other vehicles; a green Chevrolet Corvette and a black and blue Bugatti Veyron, who immediately started pursuing, keeping distance to avoid detection. As night fell, they arrived at an area of desert that had not been touched by humans. While the Corvette and Bugatti stayed in the shadows, the truck and its followers did something one would not believe even if the saw it with their own eyes; they changed shaped. Panels shifted from one part of the vehicle to another and robotic limbs that shouldn't even exist in a vehicle emerged. The final result was massive humanoid automatons that moved on their own. The robot that was once a Freightliner Argosy stepped forward, approaching another robotic figure in the shadows.

"You say you are in the possession of the _Teletraan_?" said the truck robot in a gravelly voice.

"Yeah." said the shadowed figure in a hoarse voice.

"Show it to us."

"Of course." The robot in the shadows shined a red light on a large mass not far from their present location. It was a massive spaceship, big enough to carry hundreds of robots like themselves. Though the body was rusted, the word _Teletraan_ was visible on the side. One of the smaller robots touched it.

"It's not a hologram, Sir." it said.

"Good." said the truck robot, "How much energon will you take for it?"

"How much can you give?" said the shadowed one. The truck robot opened its trailer, revealing piles of glowing blue cubes. Through the shadows one could see that the robot was smiling. When it saw the energon, the Corvette turned into another robot and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at the shadowed figure and pulled the trigger. However the targeted robot was lanky enough that it just went past him. The Argosy growled the same growl as his truck mode engine.

"Autobots." he said, "Stunticons, Vehicons, hunt them down. Make sure none of them leave these sands alive." With that, the robots that were once sports cars and SUVs moved out in search of the Corvette and Veyron. One such robot was searching in the vicinity of the Veyron, who, to avoid being taken by the Stunticons, transformed silently, drew a sword and stabbed it in the back.

The Corvette, meanwhile, walked carefully through the woods, towards the nearest way out, aiming his gun at anything that rustles. Just as he almost reached an exit, he bumped into the McLaren. He pulled out his gun, but the Corvette pulled his own gun and shot him in the face to get away.

"Scrap." said the McLaren before returning to the Argosy with the bad news.

"He got away?" said the Argosy.

"What does it matter?" said the shadowed figure, "The deal is done and the Autobots can't change that."

"So," said the blue Lamborghini, "what's aboard the ship?"

"Something amazing." said the shadowed robot before opening the door to the ship. When the Argosy saw what was inside, his facial panels shifted, making something resembling a sinister smile.

"This is perfect." he said as the camera panned to reveal a bunch of offline robots, with a large arm with claws standing out amongst the rest.

(At this point in the movie the title screen appears)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in Chicago, where a small race track lies. Lined up at the starting line are a white and purple Chevy Sonic RS with the name Shane on the side, a black first-generation Chevrolet Camaro with a yellow stripe around the nose, and some other cars. They took off from the starting line, the lead alternating between the Sonic and Camaro. Near the end it looked like the Camaro was going to win, but suddenly the Sonic pulled ahead and crossed the line first. The man got out and was quite proud. As was a girl in the audience, who ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Tessa," he said, "I told you not to do that in front of the boys."

"Sorry, Shane." said Tessa, "I'm just so thrilled that you won."

"Who isn't? But we can celebrate later." Suddenly Tessa's phone started ringing.

"Crap." she said when she looked at the caller ID, "It's Dad, he's probably wondering where I am."

"Well, just tell him you're with your friends wherever they hang out." Tessa picked up the phone and walked away.

The Camaro couldn't be less interested in what Shane and Tessa were doing, for it was too busy receiving a message.

"Bumblebee," went the deep voice that was coming through, "Drift and Crosshairs have collected new intel. The Decepticons have the _Teletraan_." It responded with a text message that appeared on the dashboard display one word at a time.

"The _Teletraan_?" it said, "That isn't good."

"No it isn't. Report back to base immediately."

"Roger." texted Bumblebee before driving off.

"He sure took off in a hurry." said Shane, "I wonder what's up." Shane got into his car, with Tessa following him, and they drove after the Camaro.

Shane and Tessa followed the Camaro all the way to an abandoned military base, where the Camaro actually changed shape. Roof panels shifting, seats collapsing, wheels folding in, all forming a large humanoid robot from an innocent looking '67 Chevy. He put his eyes up to a scanner and the doors opened. However, he must've caught sight of the humans, for he didn't enter for a while. He pushed some buttons on a panel on his arm, waited a little longer, and reluctantly signaled for them to enter. When they entered they couldn't believe their eyes: right in front of them stood five massive mechanical robots, some bigger than others, but all still massive.

"What is this place?" said Tessa.

"Autobot H.Q." said a black and blue robot, "We typically don't let humans in, but since you saw Bumblebee, we made an exception."

"Why?" said Shane, "It's not like your existence is a secret after the battle in Mission City, the battle in Egypt, the battle here."

"We prefer to keep our existence on Earth a secret from the Decepticons. We don't want to go through anything like those again." said a small green robot.

"Allow me to introduce us." said a red and blue robot with flames on his armor, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." he gestured towards the small green one, "This is Crosshairs, our tactician." he gestured towards the black one, "That's Drift, our stealth warrior." he gestured towards a taller green one, "This is Hound, our munitions manager. You already have met Bumblebee, our scout."

"Why are you still concerned about the Decepticons?" said Shane.

"Yeah," said Tessa, "wasn't Megatron killed and the war ended?"

"Megatron is dead." said Optimus Prime, "I should know. I'm the one who killed him. But sadly, the war continues, for with Megatron out of the way, other Decepticons have stepped up to lead."

"Prime," said Drift, "with all due respect, I think we should return to the subject at hand, the Decepticons have gotten a hold of the _Teletraan_."

"The _Teletraan_?" said Tessa.

"An ancient Autobot vessel," Optimus recounted, "shuttled off world to keep it out of the wrong hands."

"If the Decepticons so much as activate what's aboard that ship," said Hound, "Your race is doomed. If they can somehow manage to control it, it will be much worse."

"Which is why we must reclaim it," said Prime, "to keep that technology out of their reach. The fate of your world depends upon it."


	3. Chapter 3

Drift and Crosshairs drove to find the _Teletraan_ while Bumblebee returned Tessa home to her father, Cade Yeager.

"Cool Camaro." said Cade when he saw Tessa's ride, "How could you afford it?"

"It's in really bad shape." said Tessa, "I was hoping Lucas would be able to fix it up."

"I'll give him a call, later. But I still don't care for you buying a car without my permission."

"Dad, I'm 17. You can't keep controlling my life forever."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll call Lucas." Cade left the garage.

Crosshairs and Drift drove to the same desert wherein they found the _Teletraan_ earlier, but all they saw was an imprint in the ground where the ship was.

"Prime," said Crosshairs, "this is Crosshairs, reporting that the _Teletraan_ is officially gone."

"_That's impossible._" said Prime over the com-link, "_The _Teletraan_ has been offline for millennia._"

"I'm telling you it's not here. I'll give you a visual patch to prove it."

"_I see. We need to figure out where it is and get to it before the Decepticons can activate what's aboard._" Suddenly a large hook scratched Crosshairs on the back.

"Looking for something?" said a voice, which he instantly recognized as the voice of the shadowed robot from the other night.

"Where's the _Teletraan_?" said Crosshairs,

"This is normally the part where I ask for a couple hundred Energon Cubes, but since you're Autobots, I'll make an exception." He retracted the hook and extended a chainsaw, but Drift transformed and swung his swords at the robot, who was green and black with gold on the hook arm and bone white on the skeletal face.

"Tell us where the _Teletraan_ is and you just might keep your spark." said Drift.

"I'm sorry," said the lanky one, "but Motorbreath paid me extra to keep that info secret."

"Did he pay up front?"

"Yeah."

"So what's stopping you from revealing that information?"

"Commitment. I'm a bounty hunter, but still an honest bounty hunter."

"What'll it take to get the info?" said Crosshairs

"Nothing'll get that out of me." said the robot, "In fact, I'll make you unable to even try." He extended from his gold arm a double-barreled blaster and fired at Drift and Crosshairs, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night. Bumblebee had faked car faults all day to keep up his and Tessa's ruse and had to put up with humans messing with his mechanics. He was almost glad when Prime called him in for an emergency mission. However, the sound of his engine starting up and the garage door opening was enough to wake up both Cade and Tessa. When they came downstairs and saw the 1967 Camaro gone, Cade was annoyed and Tessa felt like facepalming herself. She pulled out her phone and texted Bumblebee with the contact info he'd given her.

"Bee, you have company." Bumblebee, upon receiving the text, looked in the rearview and saw Cade's car tailgating him.

"Scrap," he texted Tessa back, "this is exactly how Sam learned I was a robot." He then texted Optimus.

"Prime," he texted, "Tessa's father noticed I was gone and is following me. What do I do?"

"_Standard non-violent evasive maneuvers._" said Prime.

"Right." He turned off his headlights and taillights and pulled off the road. However, Cade was able to see him and pulled off alongside him.

"Prime, it didn't work."

"_Kick up the sand in a smokescreen._" Bumblebee did so, but Cade continued in pursuit.

"Nothing's working, Prime!"

"_Use the vehicle entrance. We'll close it before he can get in._" The garage door at the abandoned bunker opened and Bumblebee sped in. However Cade was able to get in before it closed.

"Well," said Hound, "we tried."

"What is this place?" said Cade.

"Autobot Headquarters." said Prime, "Your daughter accidentally saw one of us, so we sent Bumblebee to protect her incase the Decepticons come after her for information on our whereabouts."

"It really makes me wish we had more than five Autobots here." said Hound, "Having Bumblebee not around half the time makes it difficult to get a lot of missions done. Luckily he was able to be here for this search mission for Drift and Crosshairs."

"What?" said Cade.

"Earlier this solar-cycle we lost contact with two Autobots, Drift and Crosshairs."

"They were investigating the disappearance of a long lost Autobot vessel with dangerous cargo which had fallen into Decepticon hands." said Prime, "I fear the worst."

"Even with Bumblebee protecting her," said Cade, "is Tessa truly safe?"

"Nothing is absolute, Cade. However we are doing everything in our power to prevent the Decepticons from harming her."

"Prime." said Hound, "Bumblebee and I are going out to investigate the last known location of Crosshairs and Drift."

"Good luck to you both." said Prime before turning back to Cade, "I believe it would be best for you to return home, Mr. Yeager."


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee and Hound examined the site of Crosshairs and Drift's disappearance. The looked around and saw another set of tire tracks, different from both Drift and Crosshairs. These tracks looked like there were spikes on the tires, and they were a little wide, too.

"Decepticons?" said Hound. Bumblebee shrugged his robotic shoulders. Suddenly they heard an engine running. The car was heading straight for the desert. Bumblebee and Hound deployed their weapons: a blue taser-like device for Bumblebee and a large gatling gun for Hound, as the green, black and gold Lamborghini Aventador drove up. It opened its hood and its engine turned into some sort of blaster, which it fired at the duo, who dodged.

"An EMP generator." said Hound as he fired at the car, "I've been trying to harness that technology for deca-cycles."

Bumblebee made some beeping sounds as he fired electricity from his arm weapon.

"Right, right, no drooling over enemy weapons." Hound resumes fire. The car transformed and extended a chainsaw from his right arm. He ran at Bumblebee, slashing his moving saw at his arm. Bumblebee extended a blue blade from his arm and used it to push the saw away. It was here where he noticed the tires: they were a little wider than normal tires and they had spikes sticking out of them.

Bumblebee made more beeping noises at the robot.

"They're safe," he said, "for now." Bumblebee electrified his sword, stunning the robot. Hound stood over him.

"Where are Drift and Crosshairs?" said Hound.

"Aboard my ship, where else?" said the robot.

"Where is the ship now?"

"Somewhere in a nearby suburb. But good luck finding it, it's well hidden."

"Who are you working for?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Bee?" Bumblebee electrified his sword again and held it to the robot's throat, "Don't make me ask again." said Hound, "The name?"

"Motorbreath." he said, "He wanted the Teletraan, he had the Energon, I had the Teletraan, it was a perfect deal. He even gave me extra Energon to keep the location of the Teletraan secret."

"One more question." said Hound, "Where's the Teletraan?"

"Now that's where I draw the line. Go ahead, kill me if you want. I'm not gonna talk." Bumblebee put the sword closer to his neck.

"Last chance." said Hound. The robot didn't reply. Hound sighed.

"Put up the sword, Bee." Hound said, "He's not gonna talk." Bumblebee retracted the sword.

"That's what I thought." he said, "You Autobots are so noble, you won't even kill scum like Lockdown."

"What are you doing just standing around?" said Hound, "Follow him!" They transformed and followed the green Lamborghini, whom we now know as Lockdown.


	6. Chapter 6

Cade Yeager was dropped off at his house by a red and blue Western Star 4900, which was secretly a large alien robot by the name of Optimus Prime. He entered and confronted his daughter, Tessa.

"It was bad enough when you'd been hanging out with that Shane kid," he said, "now you're hanging with giant alien robots who could squash you like a bug, whether they want to or not?"

"I never wanted any involvement with them even after I discovered their existence." said Tessa, "They just sent Bumblebee here to protect me."

"Cade." said Prime through the window, "While I understand your concern for your daughter's safety, as I said before, we will make sure no harm comes to her or you."

"I know that, but you probably don't know your own strength and would hurt her by accident."

"We have had experience with humans. We know to watch our step."

"Okay. But once the Decepticons are defeated once and for all, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Very well, Cade." said Prime before driving off.

When Optimus returned to base, he found that Bumblebee and Hound sent him a progress report.

"We have identified the kidnapper of Drift and Crosshairs." it said, "He says his name is Lockdown. We are currently in pursuit." Optimus entered the Cybertronian database and searched for characters by the name of Lockdown. Eventually he came upon a file reading that, while he was a neutrally aligned bounty hunter, he made many deals with the Decepticons, exchanging Autobots or other items of interest, such as rogue Decepticon fugitives or information, for Energon and/or upgrades, such as an electromagnetic pulse generator. In addition he takes trophies from each one. He operates out of his ship, christened _Death's Head_, and is protected by a visceral Cybertronian beast that he has named Howlback. He was high on the Cybertron High Council's Most Wanted list and is considered armed and extremely dangerous.

Hound and Bumblebee were pursuing Lockdown when they received a call from Optimus Prime.

"_I received your report,_" he said over the comlink, "_and I would advise extreme caution. Lockdown is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to turn you into the Decepticons._"  
"Copy that." said Hound, "We will be cautious and maintain stealth."

"_Good, Prime out._"


	7. Chapter 7

Hound and Bumblebee followed Lockdown all the way to the Death's Head. Inside, it was quite disturbing to the two Autobots: Rusted weapon arms stood in display cases, stolen armor pieces mounted on the walls or on statues, and old weapons that were recognizable as belonging to old friends of these Autobots. Despite the initial disturbance, they continue in search of their comrades. On their way they passed a large cage. Through the darkness within the cage they heard growls and metallic thunks.

"Whatever's in there, we don't want to disturb it." said Hound. Bumblebee nodded and they continued on their way. They finally reached the room where Lockdown was keeping Crosshairs and Drift. Damage-wise, they've been through worse, but they were restrained by energy shackles and their mouths had clamps over them.

"Don't worry you two," said Hound, "we'll have you out of here in no time." Crosshairs tried to say something, but the mouth clamp muffled it. When Bumblebee managed to remove it, Crosshairs was able to speak.

"You need to get out of here." he said. Bumblebee made some more beeping noises.

"It's a trap." Crosshairs continued, "You need to get out of here. He won't hurt us, we're just bait."

"And very good bait, I might add." said a voice from behind them.

"Lockdown." said Hound, "You won't get away from us this time."

"No," said Lockdown, "but Motorbreath will pay well for your heads." Bumblebee blasted Lockdown with his stingers, but Lockdown retaliated with EMP blasts. Bumblebee dodged them and ran for cover.

"You can run, Autobot," said Lockdown, "but you can't hide from me." He started to look around for Bumblebee when suddenly he was shot in the back. He turned to see that Crosshairs was free and had his double-barreled pinpoint accurate laser pistol out and ready. Lockdown aimed his EMP generator, but suddenly two swords with blue glowing edges surrounded his neck.

"Where's the Teletraan?" said Drift.

"I've already called this sort of bluff once, today," said Lockdown, "don't make me call it again."

"Who said I was bluffing?" Drift pulled his swords closer to Lockdown's neck, causing a slight Energon leak.

"Fine." said Lockdown, "I'll tell you." Drift freed his neck, "It's in China, at the place your human friends call Wulong Karst Geological Park." Bumblebee beeped some more.

"A valid question, Bumblebee." said Hound, "Why China?"

"They say its contents will be more powerful if they activate it there." said Lockdown, "But that won't matter to you. HOWLBACK!" The cage from earlier burst open, and out came a large Cybertronian animal. It was blue and very feline in appearance. It attacked the Autobots, clawing and biting and firing rockets from its hips. Bumblebee, however, was able to subdue it with some stinger missiles, however, Lockdown got away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Prime," said Hound over a comlink, "We have information on the whereabouts of the Teletraan."

"Where is it?" said Optimus from the HQ.

"Wulong Karst Geological Park, in China."

"Understood. I will have N.E.S.T. prepare transportation. Prime out." He then switched to another comlink,

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other end.

"Tessa," he said, "This is Optimus Prime. I am calling to inform you that we will be going on an overseas mission."  
"Okay, but why are you telling me about this?"

"To inform you that Bumblebee will not be around to protect you, so I would advise safety precautions should the Decepticons come after you in our absence."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You are quite welcome. Prime out." Optimus hung up.

Once all the Autobots regrouped at base, Optimus briefed them on the mission.

"Remember, Autobots," he said, "this is a dangerous mission, not only due to the Decepticons, but due to the contents of the Teletraan. As such I strongly advise that you proceed with extreme caution and maintain stealth whenever possible. Is everybody clear?"

The Autobots all responded simultaneously,

"Yes." said Hound.

"I maintain stealth at all times, anyway." said Drift.

"I won't move an inch without doing a 360º scan first." said Crosshairs.

Bumblebee, as usual, responded with beeps and not words, due to his voicebox.

"Excellent." said Prime, "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" The all transformed and at the next moment, a convoy of a Western Star semi-truck, an Oshkosh Defense vehicle, a first generation Chevy Camaro, a C7 Corvette Stingray and a Bugatti Veyron drove onto the highway to Texas, where the nearest N.E.S.T. cross country airport is located.


	9. Chapter 9

The Autobots were driving to the N.E.S.T. airport when Drift suddenly heard something.

"Stop!" he said. They all came to a halt, allowing all the Autobots to hear the sound of another semi-truck engine. It didn't take long for the source of the sound to appear: a gray and silver Freightliner Argosy with a slight purple tint to the windows. Prime recognized it immediately.

"Motorbreath." said Prime.

"We meet again, Optimus Prime." said the Argosy.

"You know this guy?" said Crosshairs.

"We have a history." said Prime.

"Enough reminiscing on the old days," said Motorbreath, "Let's get to work. Stunticons, move out." His own convoy of sports cars drove into view and fired weapons at the Autobots.

A blue and black Lamborghini Gallardo drove up to Crosshairs and extended cannons from the spoiler, firing at Crosshairs. Crosshairs extended his laser pistol from his own spoiler and fired on the vehicle, however it bumped him on the nose, causing him to spin out for a little.

Drift had his own difficulties as the Lamborghini's green counterpart deployed cannons from its roof. Drift launched energy shurikens at it, but it transformed and attacked him. However, Drift deployed blades from his undercarriage and cut into his ankle a little bit, causing it to stumble.

Hound, unsurprisingly, was able to take out his opponents, a white Aston Martin and an orange McLaren, with ease.

But none suffered more difficulty than Bumblebee. A black and red Pagani Huayra drove up alongside him, and while Bumblebee fought valiantly with his stingers, he was no match for the Pagani, who fired small spikes at his body, causing him to nearly shut down due to the cyber-venom. He turned into robot mode and removed the body panel just to ease the pain, but this gave the Stunticon the opportunity to strike him down with a swipe of his blade.

"Bumblebee!" cried Optimus at the sight of the carnage.

"Yes." said Motorbreath, "Stinger has made extremely short work of the bug."

"You will pay for that, Motorbreath." Optimus drove up to him at high speeds, heading head first into Motorbreath's front end.


	10. Chapter 10

The Autobots couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Optimus colliding head-on with Motorbreath. As the smoke cleared, it was obvious that both had survived, though it did take a toll on both of them: Motorbreath's windshield was cracked and one of his headlights fell off, and Prime's long nose was compressed some, but they were both very much alive. Once Motorbreath and his Stunticons retreated, the Autobots grouped around the unluckiest of all of them: Bumblebee. He had been weakened by Stinger's cybervenom and had a large gash from the Stunticon's sword.

"How is he?" Prime asked Hound.

"Well, Prime," said Hound in reply, "I'm a weapon's engineer, not a doctor, but it's not looking good for him. His spark chamber has been compromised in two places, more than a few parts of his central control system are fried, and some major Energon fuel lines have been breached. It'll take nothing less than the power of the Allspark to heal him, and that's gone."

"Hold on." said Drift, "Just because the Cube is gone, doesn't mean the Allspark is. Its energies have been dispersed out into space. By use of processor over matter, I can probably recollect it and heal our young scout." Drift sat down cross-legged and entered a deep, meditative trance. Not long after, a blue glow appeared over his head.

"It's working." said Crosshairs enthusiastically.

"Careful," said Prime, "you might break his focus." Drift entered a deeper trance, and eventually the glow took the shape of a cube.

"It is ready." said Drift before moving the glow down toward Bumblebee with his mind. It touched his chassis and Bumblebee was not only miraculously repaired, but he was upgraded. All of his body panels changed, shifting and reforming, until he finally was a new 'bot.

He sat up and said "What happened." Everyone was surprised, for his voicebox was on the fritz for years; nothing they ever did gave it a full, permanent repair.

"Why do you all seem surprised?" he said before realizing the language he was speaking, "My voice. I've got my pipes back!"

"We can celebrate later." said Prime, "For now, we must get to the N.E.S.T. airport and fly to Hong Kong so we can reclaim the Teletraan."

"Understood." said Bumblebee.

"Good. Autobots, Roll Out!"

A/N: If you read Bumblebee's dialogue and are hearing Will Friedle's voice and not Mark Ryan's, that's okay, because I'm envisioning Bee being voiced by Will Friedle, maybe the Mark Ryan voice was just a replacement that failed sooner than expected.


	11. Chapter 11

N.E.S.T. agents waited hours for the Autobots to show up. Eventually, one of them caught sight of a convoy of six vehicles. Wait, six? He looked again, and saw a red and blue Western Star, a dark green Oshkosh, a light green and black Corvette C7 Stingray, a black and blue Bugatti Veyron, a yellow and black 2014 Chevrolet Camaro, and a white and purple Chevy Sonic RS.

"Since when do you guys have a sixth unit?" said the agent.

"What do you mean?" said Optimus.

"I count six vehicles."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." said Bumblebee before catching sight of the Chevy in his wing mirror, "Hang on." He backed up and pulled beside the Chevy.

He rolled down his window, revealing a hologram driver, and said to the people in the car "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried." said Tessa.

"We'll be fine, I'm more concerned about the danger you'll be in if you tag along."

"You guys said it yourselves," said Shane, "we're already in danger of the Decepticons targeting us. At least if we tag along we'll have you guys to protect us."

"Cade wouldn't approve of this, that's for sure."

"Tell that to his face." Shane gestured toward the back seat, where Cade sat.

"Believe me," he said, "I reacted that same way at first, but their argument was quite persuasive."

"Fine," said Bee, "I'll try to get the okay from Optimus, but he's quite strict." Bumblebee drove back up to Prime, "Tessa, Shane and Cade want to come with us, their exact words were 'We're already in danger of the Decepticons targeting us. At least if we tag along we'll have you guys to protect us.'"

"It is way too dangerous for them." said Prime.

"I told them that, but they're quite persistent."

"The contents of the _Teletraan_ are much more dangerous than the Decepticons."

"Okay, I'll tell them that they can't come." Bumblebee backed up and tried to tell them, but he came back to Optimus, "They really aren't taking no for an answer."

Optimus was obviously peeved, but he said "Fine, they can come, on the condition that a constant optical sensor is kept on them."

Once all the vehicles were aboard the plane, N.E.S.T. agents affixed a large device to the roof of Shane's car.

"What is this?" said Tessa.

"A parachute rig." said Bumblebee, "The N.E.S.T. airport in Hong Kong isn't finished, but that's the closest N.E.S.T. airspace to Wulong Karst."

"So you parachute down?" said Cade.

"Yeah. N.E.S.T. had that particular rig built for some of their civilian units, but their going to let you use it this once."

"It's ready." said a N.E.S.T. agent, "Now, to deploy the parachute, you need to push the button when the light turns green."

"Got that." said Shane. He looked over and saw Prime briefing his team on the mission. Suddenly an intercom came on.

"Attention all personnel," said the voice over the intercom, "we are officially outside of N.E.S.T. airspace, as such it is advised that you refrain from any activities that are considered criminal in Europe, Africa and South America."

"This is going to be a long flight, isn't it?" said Shane.

"Yes." said Bumblebee, "It is."


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually the Autobots and their human companions reached the N.E.S.T. airspace in Hong Kong and parachuted out (it'll be much more epic and thrilling in the movie than I can ever do justice in text). However, once they touched down, they instantly started detecting an energy signature; neither Autobot nor Decepticon. Bumblebee knew instantly who it was.

"Lockdown." he said. He looked up and, sure enough, a green Lamborghini Aventador was parachuting down from a large spaceship. Bumblebee extended his stinger missile launchers and aimed them at the car. He kept firing, but all of them missed. Lockdown transformed and touched down right in front of them. Without a word, he fired at all of their deployed weapons with his EMP generator.

"Motorbreath," he said into a communicator on his wrist, "they're ready."

"_Excellent._" said the distinctive voice from the other end. Suddenly a silver and black Freightliner Argosy parachuted down too, and transformed into Motorbreath.

"Shane, Cade, Tessa," said Prime, "it's too dangerous now. You must go. On foot, for they'd be able to track your vehicle."

"Got that." said Shane. He and Cade got out, but Tessa was having difficulty with the door.

"Optimus," said the behemoth, "we meet again."

"You're finished, Motorbreath." said Optimus.

"On the contrary, Optimus Prime, you are." Motorbreath picked up the car with Tessa inside.

"DAD!" she cried. Cade turned around and saw what was happening.  
"TESSA!" he cried as he ran towards Motorbreath.

"What's the matter Optimus?" said Motorbreath, "Too scared of me to rescue her?" Prime transformed and approached him, but suddenly Lockdown put a helmet on with an extending gun barrel and shot Optimus while he was vulnerable. All the Autobots backed up in awe as Optimus fell to the ground. Motorbreath dropped the car and picked up Optimus. A beam of light enveloped all three of them, and in a flash, they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Optimus came to hanging upside down in an energy cell aboard the _Death's Head_. He looked and saw Motorbreath standing before him.

"What do you want?" said Optimus.

"Just revenge," said Motorbreath, "for Cybertron's destruction."

"It was a difficult choice; I had to either destroy a lifeless world to spare a prosperous civilization, or destroy the prosperous civilization to bring back the lifeless world."

"There was another choice. Don't you remember, Brother?"

"Yes, Motorbreath, you proposed a truce to spare humankind and restore Cybertron."

"There is no need to call me Motorbreath here. We're alone, no Autobots to hear you call me by name."

"I did what I had to do, Megatron."

"It's Galvatron."

"Fine, Galvatron."

"Now to cut to the chase. Lockdown, prepare the device."

"What device?"

"Why do you think I call myself Galvatron? I drain the energy from other Transformers and use it for myself, since there isn't a body that can generate sufficient energy for a partial spark."  
"Lord Galvatron," said Lockdown, "it is ready."

"Excellent." said Galvatron before turning to Optimus, "Prepare to meet your end, Optimus Prime."

Galvatron was unaware of the presence of Bumblebee on the _Death's Head_. When he saw Lockdown attach the energy-sucking device to Optimus's and Galvatron's spark chamber, he knew he had to do something. Without thinking he fired stinger missiles at Galvatron. However Galvatron blasted them into tiny pieces.

"What have we here?" said Galvatron, "An Autobot scout come to rescue his leader?" Galvatron sniffed in Bumblebee's general vicinity, "I smell Allspark energy. It seems the scout would be the best galvanic fodder. Lockdown, hook him up too." Lockdown tried to restrain Bumblebee, but Bumblebee grabbed his arm and fired the EMP generator at Galvatron.

"C'mon, Prime." said Bumblebee, "Now's our chance." They both ran off.

"We have to make sure he won't recognize me." said Optimus once they were outside of the _Death's Head_.

"How about scanning that there?" Bumblebee said as he pointed at the rusty truck in a junkyard.

"Excellent idea, Bumblebee." he scanned the truck and transformed into it. Bumblebee transformed into his 60s Camaro mode and drove off with him.

Meanwhile on the ship, Galvatron was not pleased.

"We must do everything in our power to make sure they don't reach the _Teletraan_." he said, "That much galvanic power would make me invincible."

"I'll have the Stunticons go after them." said Lockdown

"I need all of them to make absolutely certain that they don't make it there. Don't let them get out of Hong Kong at any cost!"

"Yes, Lord Galvatron."

_A/N: It's really heating up isn't it? And just warning you, it'll only get tenser as we go. Next chapter is the Hong Kong chase and the origin of Galvatron._


	14. Chapter 14

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee drove as far away from the Death's Head as they could before transforming from their old vehicle modes. Once far away, Bumblebee asked the one burning question on his mind.

"Why weren't you calling Galvatron by his real name?" said Bumblebee. Prime was speechless until he finally said—

"It's because I didn't want anyone to know what I'd created."

(The following scene is a flashback scene narrated by Prime)

Back before the war, when Megatron and I ruled the planet as brothers, we had designed an experimental sentinel drone to protect the cities from cyber-terrorists. But when Megatron was consumed by power and greed, the war started, and the drone was long forgotten.

After I killed Megatron, I began to regret it. All he wanted was to help and I blasted him in the face.

"Yeah," interrupted Bumblebee, "that was a bit extreme."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me, Bumblebee." said Prime.

"Yes sir."

"Now as I was saying—" I tried to finish the sentinel and use it as a new body for Megatron's spark, since it hadn't fully deteriorated from the lack of a functioning body. However, there was a problem, and it couldn't support a spark on its own.

(We return to the present)

"I kept his identity and origin a secret from you because I felt I'd created a monster." said Prime.

"Optimus," said Bumblebee, "just because you had a hand in the creation of a deadly threat doesn't make you any less of a hero or an Autobot."

"Bumblebee, you are truly a good student."

"What?"

"A good student is not only capable of learning from his teacher, but teaching his teacher a good lesson as well, and you have taught me a lesson I will not soon forget."

"Thank you, now let's regroup with the others before—" Bumblebee was interrupted by a laser blast from a black Rally Fighter.

"Stunticons!" cried Optimus before shooting it, "Let's roll." They transformed back into vehicle mode and drove into the streets of Hong Kong.

Drift, Hound and Crosshairs were waiting for Bumblebee to return from his rescue mission when Bumblebee and Optimus drove in.

"Hurry!" said Prime, "Galvatron and the Stunticons are after us."

"Who's Galvatron?" said Crosshairs.

"Motorbreath's real name," said Bumblebee, "we'll explain later. For now we have to get to the _Teletraan_ before Galvatron gets a hold of it, or us."


	15. Chapter 15

The Autobots drove hurriedly through the streets of Hong Kong when they were suddenly cut off by the Stunticons.

"There's no way I'll let you get a hold of the _Teletraan_, Galvatron." said Optimus.

"On the contrary, Optimus," said Galvatron, "there's no way you can stop me. All that power will be in the palm of my hand and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

"Over my sparkless chassis, Galvatron."

"That can be arranged." He extended a large cannon from his roof and fired on Optimus, who swerved away from it. Prime then turned around and extended his gun from the back of his truck mode. He fired at Galvatron, however he missed since Galvatron was extremely quick.

"I'm wasting my time with you, Autobots." said Galvatron, "Stinger, you take the bug. Dead End, you take the ninja. Downshift, you take the green sharpshooter. Onslaught, take the big guy."

(The following fights occur simultaneously)

The red and black Pagani Huayra drove up to Bumblebee and fired stinger missiles at him. However, Bumblebee, now prepared for him, zigzagged to dodge the missiles; all he got was a small scratch that instantly disappeared in a flash of blue.

"Okay, Stinger," said Bumblebee, "it's my turn." Bumblebee extended his stingers and fired electric blasts at the Stunticon. Stinger transformed and blasted Bumblebee with black bursts of energy, but Bumblebee transformed and deployed a shield, deflecting all the blasts. Stinger was getting furious and charged at Bumblebee. He pinned him down and prepared to stab him with a cybervenom sword, but Bumblebee extended his stinger missile gun from his shoulder and fired one, incapacitating Stinger.

Drift was silent as he fought the robot that was once an orange McLaren. Dead End fired hundreds of shots from his dual Gatling gun, but Drift deflected them all with his katanas. IN one swift motion, Drift approached his foe and sliced the barrels off of his gun.

"You'll pay for that Autobot scum!" said Dead End. Drift still did not speak as he high-kicked his opponent, knocking him down.

Crosshairs fired at the white Aston Martin DBS that drove up to him and transformed into the Stunticon Downshift.

"Die, Autobot!" cried Downshift as he extended his shoulder and arm cannons.

"I don't think so." said Crosshairs as he threw an Energon grenade at the Stunticon. In turn, Downshift fired multiple grenades at Crosshairs, who formed his hip mounted car hood halves into shields to defend against them. Crosshairs finally defeated his foe by hitting him in the head with the butt of his gun.

Hound was stuck with the garbage truck Decepticon known as Onslaught. As it transformed, it became clear from the extending shoulder cannons and large amounts of armor that he was a force to be reckoned with. Hound fired missiles from his upper arms, but Onslaught kept coming, firing his antimatter rifle at a barely capable of dodging Hound. When it became clear to Hound that none of his weapons would be effective, after his Gatling gun and multi-barreled RPG launcher failed, he decided to improvise and strangle him into submission, while not killing him, with one of the ammo belts he kept wrapped around his forearm.

(Now everything resumes chronological order)

However, amidst the struggle, Galvatron got away.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tessa, Cade, Shane," said Optimus outside the Hong Kong legislation building, "I am afraid that at this point the mission is just too dangerous. You will remain here until such time as we return to bring you back home. In the event we don't come back, N.E.S.T. will take you back to America. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Optimus." said Shane, Tessa and Cade simultaneously.

"Good." Optimus turned to the others, "Autobots, roll out!"

When the Autobots finally arrived at the Wulong Karst Geological park, they saw the _Teletraan_ in all of its glory resting at the base of a large mountain. They stayed hidden, however, for Galvatron was also present. He had the energy absorption device attached to his chest.

"No." whispered Optimus, "If he absorbs the energy from the cargo, he'll be unstoppable."

"We have to stop him." said Bumblebee.

"But how?" said Crosshairs. Drift stood up and silently walked out from behind the rock. Without a word he rushed in and sliced the tentacles off of the device. Galvatron was shocked at first, but then tore the device off of his chest.

"I didn't need that anyway." said Galvatron, "All I need to do is unleash what's inside that ship. You know I'll do it."

"You can't, Galvatron." said Optimus as he emerged from hiding, "They're uncontrollable."  
"Which is why they're perfect." Galvatron pushed a button on the side, opening a large door and sending an energy surge through the ship. A large scanning field scanned the area around them. In the flash one could see scattered dinosaur bones. Then came the tremors. The Earth shook so much that you'd think that it was going to explode. Then a red glow came from within the vessel.

"They're your problem now, Autobots!" said Galvatron before flying away. Finally the monsters within the ship were revealed: One looked like a tyrannosaurus rex, one looked like a pteranodon but with two heads, one looked like a velociraptor only larger, one looked like a ceratopsid, and one looked like a spinosaurus.

"Dynabots.*" said Bumblebee.

"I think that Dinobots is more apt now." said Crosshairs.

"What we call them is irrelevant." said Hound, "What matters is that they're going to destroy us." The Dinobots scanned the Autobots. The T-Rex growled and all the Autobots pulled out their weapons except Optimus.

"Don't attack them!" said Optimus, "That wasn't a growl of anger, it was a growl of recognition." The Dinobots bowed before the Autobots. Prime approached the T-Rex and touched its cranium. A section of the Autobot symbol in the shape of his handprint appeared then disappeared.

"Mount them." said Prime.

"What?" said Bumblebee.

"They're Dinobots," said Optimus, "but they're still Autobots." Bumblebee reluctantly climbed on top of the two-headed one. Hound followed suit, climbing aboard the Velociraptor. Crosshairs mounted the Spinosaurus and Drift took the Ceratopsid. Lastly, Optimus climbed atop the T-Rex. Optimus then drew his sword and extended his gun, converting it into a shield. Bumblebee also extended his electric blade and deployed a shield made of electricity. Hound also extended a sword and a shield, shaped more like a square and with a star on it. Crosshairs extended a sword from one of his guns, looking more like a 10-foot long bayonet than a sword had it not been held upright. He, too, had a shield, shaped like his namesake symbol. Drift drew his katana and also deployed a shield with a Japanese character on it.

"Dinobots," said Optimus, "move out!"

*—Dyna- as in the Greek _dunamis_, meaning power


	17. Chapter 17

Galvatron was taking pleasure in the thought of the Dynabots tearing the Autobots to shreds when the Autobots suddenly showed up riding the Dinobots.

"Galvatron," said Optimus, "today you pay for your crimes against the survivors of Cybertron's destruction."

"How could you possibly have tamed them?" said Galvatron in horror, "They're visceral, they'll destroy everything in sight."

"They're smarter than you think, Galvatron." said Hound, "They recognized us as allies and let us command them. Dinobots, charge!" The Dinobots all charged at Galvatron. Galvatron dodged the Velociraptor's claws, but then he was picked up by the two-headed Pteranodon, who flailed him about. When it looked like Galvatron had been shaken enough, Bumblebee said—

"Stop!" And with that, the Pteranodon landed and dropped Galvatron. Prime prepared to dismount and attack Galvatron hand to hand, but suddenly, Lockdown came in atop of Howlback. His chainsaw was extended along with a skull-shaped shield.

"Two can play at this jousting game." said Lockdown.

"I'd recount if I were you," said Bumblebee, "there's six of us." Lockdown didn't care. Instead he charged them and proved a match for the Dinobots. Suddenly, just as Howlback was preparing to tear one of the Pteranodon's heads off with his jaws, a laser blast came from off-screen and blasted him in the hindleg. The Autobots looked and saw Cade holding an Cybertronian weapon; a sword with a gun barrel in the blade.

"You're welcome, Optimus." said Cade.

"I told you to stay behind." said Prime.

"We couldn't just stand there and wait for you to come back," said Tessa, "if you did come back at all."

"So we looked through the N.E.S.T. arsenal to find something that could help us." said Shane.

"Luckily for you, the Dinobots are not hostile toward us." said Bee, "If they were, they'd tear you to pieces." Optimus got off of his Dinobot and approached Galvatron.

"Galvatron, my brother," said Prime as he held his gun to Galvatron's back, "it is time I do something I should've done years ago." He charged his gun, but instead of a laser blast, there was a small spark.

"What happened?" inquired Galvatron, somewhat angrily.

"I just fixed the problem with your spark chamber, Megatron." Megatron got up, feeling better than he ever did in that body.

"Could you ever forgive me for what I did?" said Prime.

"Now that you've fixed one mistake from years ago," said Megatron, "I can forgive you for the others, Brother." Optimus retracted his faceplate, revealing a smile.

"You know, if we repair the spacebridge, we can probably reconstruct the particles of Cybertron that were dispersed through hyperspace."

"How did you know about that?" said Optimus.

"When the Allspark overloaded my own, I was granted a little bit of Primus's wisdom."

"Well then, let's get to work." said Hound.

"What about the Dinobots?" said Drift, "We cannot abandon them here."

"But we can't take them with us." said Crosshairs. Suddenly the T-Rex opened its mouth and words came out.

"Dinobots... stay... here." It said.

"They speak?" said Optimus. The other Dinobots spoke too.

"Me Strafe will protect skies." said the Pteranodon.

"Me Slug agree to stay." said the Ceratopsid.

"Me Scorn will remain here, too." said the Spinosaurus.

"Me Slash stay." said the Velociraptor.

"Dinobots transform!" said the T-Rex. They all transformed into robots, all very knightlike in appearance.

"Me Grimlock say we stay here. Dinobots protect this area from hostilities, learn from good leader, Optimus Prime."

"It's settled, then." said Optimus, "But if we ever need you again, may we return to ask for your aid?"

"You, Optimus Prime. You leader. Dinobots do what Grimlock say, but Grimlock do what Optimus Prime say."

"Thank you, Grimlock. Autobots, and Megatron, Transform and Roll for Home!" The Autobots and Galvatron transformed, and drove off with Shane, Cade, and Tessa's car beside them.

(Roll credits)

Somewhere in far off space, an oddly shaped metallic body drifted through space. Suddenly a bright blue flash came from beyond the stars, and suddenly, two indentations on one side of it started glowing a bright green. Tendrils then extended from the bottom and enveloped the camera as a large gap on the same side as the indentations opened up.

**THE END**


End file.
